Natsu no E
by Onna
Summary: He's a famous singer enjoying international fame. She's a girl he met as a child and never forgotten in his memories. Fate has decided to cross their paths once again and they end up working together... Will romance be on the cards? KxK; SxM; AxM
1. Our Paths Have Crossed Before...

Disclaimer (or Onna's random craziness) 

Onna: I am back yet again!!! Haha! Time to do my torturing!!!

Kenshin and Kaoru: *attempt to sneak out*

Onna: Oi!!! *reels Kenshin and Kaoru back in* You two ain't going nowhere!!!

Kaoru: You don't own us! You don't even own the song _Namida wa Shitte Iru_ by Mayo Suzukaze (Kenshin's voice actress. Yes, a woman did his voice. NO! He's not femmy!) or our image song _Natsu no E _which you titled this fic after! You can't tell us to stay!

Onna: But I can dream, now can't I? I need you two for this fic!

Kenshin: Oro... You need us in every fic you made... except **Allied Special Forces**...

Onna: *glare* Stay or I'll show Kaoru something you wouldn't want her to see...

Kenshin: Oro?!

Onna: Yup... your Kaoru collection...

Kenshin: Orooooooo....!!!

Kaoru: NANI?!

***************************

_"Shinta!" a woman's voice called from afar. "Shinta! It's time to go home!"_

_"Hai, Okaachan!" a little boy with long red hair called from the swings, jumping off the seat. He was about to run off when someone tripped over the end of the sand box and fell face-first in the sand. His violet eyes grew wide as he approached the crying child._

_"Daijoubu ka?" he asked as soon as he reached the spot, placing a hand on the younger one's shoulder._

_"H-Hai..." she sniffed, opening teary blue eyes at him, her black hair pulled back in two pig-tails. "Itai..."_

_Shinta looked at the scraped knee, seeing some blood come out of the cut. "You want me to get your mommy?"_

_"I d-don't have a m-mommy..." she hiccupped, sniffling. "Just my daddy..."_

_"Hime-chan!"_

_"Shinta!"_

_"That's m-my d-daddy," she said, swallowing. "Y-You better g-go... Y-Your mommy's c-calling you..."_

_Shinta nodded, waiting till a tall man carried her away before he ran back to his mother, looking like nothing had happened._

_But he would never forget those blue eyes._

Himura Kenshin sighed as he closed the door to his dressing room behind him. _The insensitivity of people when it comes to stardom and privacy.._. He shook his head before changing back into his everyday clothes, glad to be rid of the uncomfortable stage costume.

"Himura!" his agent yelled from outside. "We need you to sign some autographs for the fans outside."

Kenshin groaned, his hopes for some downtime dashed. "Hai, Shishou," he replied rather reluctantly before opening the door. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered to his friend and manager, Sagara Sanosuke.

"I know," he nodded. "Hey, that came with the package of stardom..."

Kenshin sighed again. At the age of 18, he had become a singing sensation with his first single "Namida wa Shitte Iru". Now in the singing field for 2 years, his fame has heightened to the point that screaming fangirls often waited outside his trailer or dressing room and even hounding his family to death.

Kenshin tried to smile, hiding his exhaustion from the concert, signing a few CDs and posing for pictures with some girls.

"Kenshin! Aishiteru ne!" one girl screamed, nearly fainting from excitement.

Kenshin inwardly winced but kept the smile on his face as he stepped up to the microphone. "Domo arigatou, minna-san, for your support. I'm glad that I'm giving something back to you all, through singing. I will see you all some other time, but for now, I'm a very tired man and if you will permit me, I will return to my trailer to rest."

He quickly ran to his trailer, Sano trailing behind him. Kenshin closed and locked the door as soon as they were both inside, then flopped down on a chair breathing a sigh of relief. "This is crazy..."

Sano grinned. "Oi, Kenshin. I did warn you about this before."

"I didn't expect it to be this crazy!" he protested, grabbing a glass from the sink. He drank the water down gratefully, his hand wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, we do need to talk about your latest single release..."

"Oh no... Sano. I thought I said I wanted some downtime!"

"You'll love this!" Sano insisted. "It's a duet song with supermodel and singer Takani Megumi, written by the great Kiyosato Akira."

"I know, I know. Tomoe's once-ex-boyfriend-now-her-fiancé," Kenshin muttered, remembering how his heart was shattered when Yukishiro Tomoe broke up with him a year ago. "And why Megumi-dono again? You know how she embarrasses me."

Sano shrugged. "She was the only logical choice for the female half of the song, unless you have someone else in mind..."

"Let me see the song," Kenshin murmured, reaching for the sheet of paper. "'Natsu no E'? Picture of Summer?" His eyes twinkled as he read the lyrics. "This definitely does not sound like Megumi-dono. I don't think I want to do this duet with her."

"Then who would you want to sing this with? Sayo?"

"Amakusa Shogo's sister?! Sano, are you nuts?! He'll kill me, or you since you have the hots for her!"

"Shut up! Who do you want to do this with?"

"I don't kn--" he stopped when a soft voice reached his ears. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"I'm hearing someone singing outside," Kenshin said as he stood up, opening the door. _That voice... it's perfect for this song!_

Sano followed Kenshin out, trying to trace the source of the voice. "Oi, Kenshin! I found her!"

"Oro...?" he murmured as he looked over the large pile of amplifiers to gaze at the back of a pony-tailed young girl. She was singing a soft tune he recognized as his first single while she swept the floor.

_Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tsuma saki e  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka_

She turned around just as she sang the last line, and Kenshin's eyes went wide as soon as he took a good look at her.

The blue eyes he thought he would never see again and had never forgotten...

***************************

A/N: Yes, this is an Alternate Universe fic if you must know. Anyway! My first time to try my hand. I hope you guys like this!

Kenshin: *blush* Oro?! I'm a singer?!

Onna: Yes! Now don't argue!!!

Kaoru: ^^;;


	2. And They Have Crossed Again...

Standard disclaimers apply! _It's Gonna Rain!_ belongs to Bonnie Pink. 13 reviews in one chapter?! I've broken my record of 6 reviews a chapter!!! WAIII!!! Onna is happy!

Ne, **dementedchris**, sorry for the outburst and thanks for the e-mail. :P

Kenshin: Thank goodness, no torture this time!

Onna: *snicker* Cause I have a lot of torturing in store for you in this fic.

Kaoru: I think we'd better high-tail it...

Onna: DON'T you even dare!

***************************

Sano whistled under his breath. "Man! Her voice is sensational! And she's not too bad in the looks department either!"

"Sano..." Kenshin growled.

"All right!" his manager conceded, raising his hands.

"Now what?"

"You want her for the song, you go get her!"

"That should be your job!"

"Fine! We'll go together!" Sano stood and approached the girl before Kenshin could even say 'oro'. She raised her head at the sounds of their feet, her blue eyes widening with curiosity and a flicker of recognition.

An unknown feeling swept through the core of Kenshin's being, the same feeling when he looked into her eyes for the first time all those years ago...

"Excuse me, miss..." Kenshin said tentatively after a painful jab from Sano's elbow. "I, um... May we have a word with you?"

"O-Of course, Himura-sama," she nodded, smiling sweetly and blushing. "Let me just finish up here and tell the stage manager that I'm done."

Kenshin nodded back and watched her as she resumed her sweeping.

She seemed to have gotten back to her task with eagerness, almost as if she wanted the job done as soon as possible.

"Kaoru," she murmured, extending her hand to Sano, who shook it heartily. "Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu."

_Kaoru..._ Kenshin whispered mentally, captivated by her. "You have a very beautiful name, Kamiya-sa-"

"Please, Himura-sama. Call me Kaoru," she said, flushing slightly as she shook his hand.

"Aa, Kaoru-dono," he nodded, smiling. "Then I insist that you call me Kenshin."

"H-Hai..." she flushed even redder. "Kenshin-san..."

"Anyway," he said, gesturing for Kaoru to sit on one of the chairs. "Sano and I wish to give you an offer, and I sincerely hope that you will agree to this."

Kaoru nodded, indicating that he should go on.

"But first, I want to know what you are doing here? I don't usually allow minors to work in the stage crew. I understand you're 17?"

Kaoru shifted uneasily in her seat. "I... needed to find work to support myself, and this was the only job available that doesn't require schooling."

"Where are your parents?"

"I... I'm an orphan... a street kid..."

Kenshin caught the small flash of pain in her sapphire eyes and mentally cursed himself for being so insensitive.

"I see..." Sano murmured. "Well then, Kaoru-san, how would you like to sing a duet with Kenshin here?"

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. "M-me?"

Kenshin nodded, giving her a tender smile.

"Y-You want me to sing with you?"

"Kaoru-dono," he said, taking one of her cold hands in his. "I heard you singing earlier, and you have a fantastic voice. I would be honored if you would sing this duet with me."

"O-Oh my goodness... K-Kenshin-san, I've been a fan of y-yours since your first single came out. I... I would be so honored!"

Kenshin grinned. "Well, before we do get you to do the singing, I'll have to ask you to sign a contract with..." he turned to Sano.

"Makimachi Misao, another talent manager," Sano said. "She's 2 years older than you but is very good. I'm sure you two will be fast friends."

She nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Pack whatever belongings you have, Kaoru-dono. I'll accompany you to your new place."

"I'll need to hear you sing, Kaoru-san," Misao said, smiling. "If Himura here is to be believed, you must have a beautiful voice to have captured his attention."

"A-ano..." Kaoru murmured, blushing as she was led into the recording studio. She slipped the earphones over her head, casting a nervous glance towards Kenshin's direction.

He gave her a smile and a thumbs up, silently encouraging her. She smiled at him, her tense shoulders relaxing as soon as the music of "It's Gonna Rain!", a favorite of hers, came blasting through the speakers.

Kaoru took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?  
Sou...mou sugu ame_

_Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!_

_Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou_

_Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!_

_Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no_

_Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou..._

_It's gonna rain!_

Misao looked at Kaoru, shell-shocked at the voice that came out of the speakers. She turned to Kenshin with a big grin and said, "Himura, she's fantastic! I've never heard a voice that gorgeous! You've got yourself a deal. I'll get the contract out now."

Kenshin grinned as he gave Kaoru another thumbs up sign. She grinned back, her eyes lighting up.

Kenshin felt like he was drowning in those blue pools.

***************************

A/N: Yes, you guys must have noticed that I shrunk the age gap between Kenshin and Kaoru, and that Misao's older. Couldn't help it! It'll be hard to have them both as kids in the first chapter if I didn't keep their ages close! And Kaoru can't have a manager younger than she is!

Kenshin: Onna-dono...

Kaoru: Should I be scared now?

Onna: Hah! Be afraid! Be very afraid!


	3. Our Memories Have Awakened...

Disclaimers apply yet again! Okay! Ages! Kenshin's been famous since he was 18 and his career's been going on for 2 years. So that makes him 20. A three year difference between him and Kaoru ain't bad, ne?

Some questions posed on the reviews will be answered in this chapter, so **Seychella **and **Jason M. Lee**, there's no need for you to worry and get confused. ^^;;

**Kori-san**! Gomen! I didn't mean to keep you from your homework!!! *grovels*

Can somebody please review **Destiny's Call** by me and Liv? *whines*

***************************

Kaoru signed her name enthusiastically as soon as she read every word of her contract, as Kenshin so advised her to do. "This is so surreal..."

"I know," Misao smiled. "Himura was pretty much in the same state when he signed up."

"Orooo..."

"Ignore my baka deshi," Hiko Seijuro, Kenshin's agent, huffed. "Now, Kamiya, you're 17 years old, right?"

"Hai," she smiled, her excitement not the least bit dampened.

"It's policy here in Hiten Mitsurugi Records that young talents who come under our wing have private classes to complete their secondary education. Baka deshi here has just finished his last month with his tutor, Shinomori Aoshi."

Misao blushed at the mention of Aoshi's name.

"I get to go back to studying?" Kaoru asked, her eyes taking a shine. Kenshin chuckled. It was so easy to please this girl.

"Aa," Hiko said gruffly. "Since Shinomori has just been relieved of his duties as Himura's tutor, he'll take the responsibility of educating you, Kamiya. I'll need to know what school you went to before you came here."

Her eyes glazed over. "Ano... Otosan passed away a year and a half ago, and Okaasan's been gone since I was born. I kept going to senior high school until six months ago when Ojiisan died as well."

"So you've been in high school for two years before you were forced out of it due to financial strains," Hiko said.

"H-Hai..."

"That won't be a problem. Shinomori can provide you with the best education there is."

"She's brilliant, Himura," Aoshi told him as soon as his tutorial with Kaoru ended. "Very smart and bright, picks up ideas easily. It's just too bad about her parents."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded. "Arigatou, Aoshi."

He went into the room Kaoru and Aoshi had their session, finding Kaoru with her nose in a book. "Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin-san," she greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Iie," she shook her head. "Ne, Kenshin-san?"

"Aa de gozaru."

"Nothing."

"Sounds like something."

Kaoru flushed. "It sounds silly..."

"Just tell me."

"You remind me of someone I met long ago."

"Really? Would you be shocked if I tell you I feel the same way?"

Kaoru giggled. "I don't know. All I know is a boy, on the swings..."

Kenshin smiled back. "His mother was calling him, then he saw a little girl trip and fall..."

"She started crying, so he came over to try to help..."

"Her dad then came to help her, and he ran back to his mom..."

Kaoru closed her eyes. "He had fiery red hair, and violet eyes..."

Kenshin's smile turned wistful. "She had raven black hair, and the most soulful blue eyes..."

Kaoru opened her eyes to look at him, then gasped. "Shinta?"

Kenshin opened his eyes in surprise to look at her. "You remember me?"

Kaoru nodded. "I knew you looked familiar when your first single came out! Only..." she traced the scar on his cheek. "The boy I met did not have one of these."

Kenshin grinned. "You've certainly grown from the 3-year-old I remember..." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never forgot you, Kaoru..."

"Nor I you," she whispered back. "Ne, what happened to the name Shinta?"

"Kenshin's a stage name," he shrugged. "Shishou thought Shinta was too soft for a pop star."

"Kenshin... it's nice," she murmured. "But I like Shinta better..."

Comfortable silence ensued, and Kenshin's gaze locked with hers. The same feeling swept through him again, telling him that he missed those eyes. The sapphire orbs darkened with intensity and Kenshin found his eyes focused on her soft lips. He drew closer, as if he was being drawn, bidden. Her eyes half-closed, her mouth opening slightly, his face only inches from hers.

He was close... so close...

"Yoo-hoo! Ken-san! It's time for our duet!"

***************************

Onna: ........

Kenshin: She's... gone quiet!

Kaoru: Hallelujah!!!

Onna: .................................


	4. I'm Falling For You...

Onna: Disclaimers apply yet again! I don't own _Heart of Sword _by T. M. Revolution or _Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni_, Kenshin's image song by Mayo Suzukaze. What the--?! *eyes widen as **Jason M. Lee** pushes Kenshin and Kaoru into trailer*

Kenshin: Oroooooo...!!!

Kaoru: *blush*

Megumi: This is insane...

Onna: *sigh* Oh well. Ne, **marstanuki-san**, Misao's older because... well, Kaoru can't have a manager younger than she is, ne? **SAGE-san**, no you're not overstepping your boundaries. I have been trying to make longer chapters. And I think I'm on a roll... :P

***************************

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as Kenshin quickly drew back, cheeks flaming. "Ano... Megumi-dono! Could you come in here please?"

Her blue eyes widened when the supermodel came in, surprise quickly replaced by anger. Megumi took one look at Kaoru, her eyes narrowing slightly before turning to Kenshin with a bright smile. "Are you ready for our duet, Ken-san?"

"Ano... you're not doing the duet anymore."

Megumi's eyebrow twitched. "Really now? And I suppose this sweaty tanuki will be the one to take my place."

"Well..."

"Impossible! She's not as pretty as me, or as talented. She's quite ugly, and she looks like she can't even carry a tune. Ohohohohohoho!"

"She is actually."

"What?!" Megumi screeched. "Ken-san! You can't be serious!"

"I am. Kaoru-dono here has just signed a contract with Misao-dono, and she will be joining me for my tour in South Korea so that I could show her the ropes. Now, if you will both excuse me. Kaoru-dono, you stay here for a moment while I go talk to Sano about your arrangements."

"Hai, Kenshin-san."

"Megumi-dono, I understand you're due for a photo shoot of Donatella Versace's newest autumn line. I think your session's about to start."

"Don't worry about me being on time, Ken-san. A star is allowed to be fashionably late."

Kenshin rolled his eyes inwardly at that. "Very well. I'll see you later, Kaoru-dono."

"Hai."

"The daughter of the great Kamiya Koshijirou," Megumi spat out. "I thought I was rid of you when I threw you out into the streets."

"Otosan taught me to survive, Megumi-san," Kaoru said quietly. "And everything he knew how to deliver a voice powerful enough to move the hearts of men."

"I swear, tanuki. You are insufferable! Your father's early death catapulted me to stardom and ownership of the Kamiya Kasshin Institute of Voice! If you dare get in my way..."

Kaoru's eyes glittered with anger. "Oh I know what will happen if I get in your way. You'll lose your position as school president because in 3 months time, I'll be 18 and legally, that school will belong to me. It has already belonged to me, you only took the reins from my father because I am under-aged and deemed incapable of running a school. Because according to the law, I'm still a child! But you knew I had to grow up sometime, so you had my house repossessed as soon as Grandfather died and threw me out like dirt, hoping that the wind will take me away."

Megumi slapped her on the face. "If word of that ever got out, my career would be ruined! Shut that mouth of yours before you do me some damage!"

"Do you some damage?!" Kaoru laughed incredulously. "You only think of yourself! You ruined my life, Takani Megumi! I want my life back! I'm just beginning to pick up the pieces, and all you think about is the damage to your career?!"

"Shut up!"

"If only you knew about the rumors going around the streets," Kaoru continued. "People are beginning to see through that phony sweet face of yours, and I don't need to do anything before that mask is ripped off to reveal your real vile self!" 

Megumi's red nails flew across her jaw line, leaving red trails. "You little-!" she cried as her other arm began to approach her before a hand closed around her wrist.

"Yamero," Kenshin murmured, his eyes glinting dangerously before releasing her arm. "Get out of this room, Megumi-dono," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Megumi gave Kaoru one last glare before she dashed out of the room.

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, gently tracing the lines Megumi inflicted.

"H-Hai..." Kaoru replied, drained. "You heard all that?"

"Everything," Kenshin answered, his hand closing over hers. "Come, I'll take you to my trailer and tend to those."

"Well then, Jou-chan," Sano said, chuckling when Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. "Kenshin here says he wants to take you to his tour in South Korea to get the feel of things."

Kaoru nodded.

"I think it's a great idea," Misao added. "Kaoru-san can watch as Himura does his stuff, and then we could record the duet while we're there."

"It'll be killing two birds with one stone," Sano agreed. "Kenshin always seem to have good ideas when he follows his instincts."

"Then it's settled?" Kenshin asked.

Misao nodded. "Pack your things, Kaoru-san."

"Hai!"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru nervously fiddled with the seat belt. "Never been on a plane before?"

"Iie," she whispered, flushing. "I have, demo... I'm slightly acrophobic."

"Oh," Kenshin blinked, then smacked himself mentally. He had to place her on the window seat. "Maa, let's switch places then."

Almost immediately the seat belt came off and Kaoru was settling in his former seat, sighing in relief. He chuckled.

When Sano mentioned his instincts, he was glad he listened to them. It was practical, at the same time he didn't suspect Megumi and Kaoru to be connected in some way. When he saw Megumi scratch Kaoru, his anger nearly boiled over and it took him all his self-control not to bodily throw the model out. In a way, South Korea would be good for Kaoru, since she will be away from Megumi.

As for her, Kenshin had confided everything to Hiko Seijuro, and his Shishou agreed that he will watch Megumi's words in case she tries to jeopardize Kaoru's career.

The seat belt sign lighted, and he felt Kaoru's hand nervously clutch his.

The plane was about to take off.

Kaoru watched from backstage as Kenshin finished his routine, singing "Heart of Sword", the carrier single of his first album. She sang along softly, smiled as the crowd went wild, cheering at his dance moves, going even wilder when Kenshin grabbed his trademark guitar and played along with the band.

The song soon ended, and Kenshin grabbed his bottle of water before stepping up to the microphone again.

"I wrote this song two months ago, and it will be in my yet-to-be-released album. At that time I was doing a lot of thinking. Thinking about a lot of things. My failed relationship with Tomoe, my mother, my cousins and my adopted little sister, Sanjou Tsubame. When I wrote this song I dedicated it especially to Tsubame-chan, but now I found someone else to dedicate it to as well."

Kaoru's heart jumped when Kenshin flashed her a soft smile which went unnoticed by the crowd. "And I will not mention her name to respect her privacy, so no use whispering and discussing about it. I hope you like this one. It's called 'Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni'."

"'To Defend the One He Loves'," Kaoru whispered, her cheeks tinged with pink. What did that mean? That he was attracted to her as she was to him? The almost-kiss that they shared in the room came back to her in a rush, and her cheeks flushed even deeper.

Kenshin soon got into the song, the lyrics going straight to her heart.

_Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai   
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
  
Zubunure ni naru koto ga wakatte ite mo   
Tamerawazu ame no naka ni Saa tobikomou   
  
Kaze ga sugita ato no   
Kagayaku niji no you ni   
Kanashimi ni makenai asa   
Yume no doa ga hiraku   
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi   
Sukoshi ranbou demo   
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto   
Otoko wa tatakau darou   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai   
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
  
Tsumibukai omoide wo umi ni shizumete   
Hito wa mata hateshinai tabi ni deru no sa   
Hageshii kaze ga fuite   
Egao ga tobasarete mo   
Yuuki sae mune ni areba   
Itsuka yume ni aeru   
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai   
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto   
Otoko wa umarete kita yo   
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi   
Sukoshi ranbou demo   
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto   
Otoko wa tatakau darou   
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya   
Yasashiku wa narenai _

The crowd went wild as soon as he finished, and Kaoru somehow felt that she was a very lucky girl.

Lucky to work with someone as talented and kind as Himura Kenshin.

***************************

Onna: I found the lyrics AND translation to _Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni_ in this website (http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kenshin/rkmamoru.htm). Now I need to find the mp3!!!!!

Kenshin: Oro... *dizzy from concert*

Kaoru: ^^;;


	5. A Song That Touches My Heart...

Onna: Again! Disclaimers apply in this fic!!! I don't own _Natsu no E _by Mayo Suzukaze and Miki Fujitani. Now if you will excuse me...

Kaoru: What's Ribu-san doing here?

Onna: **Liv**'s sleeping...

Kenshin: Orooooo....

Onna: Let's see if I can break my record of 56 reviews... oh! **le bleu phenix**, I, errr... will try to include other couples but... it might be bad, so... ^^;;

***************************

"He's great, isn't he?" Misao asked in their hotel room, drinking coffee.

"Aa," Kaoru nodded, bringing her cup of tea to her lips. "So how are we going to do the song?"

"Correction," Misao said. "The single. 'Natsu no E' will first be released as a joint single between you two before Himura's next album is released. As for you, we'll see how this single goes at the charts, then you'll release a solo single before doing an album."

"You make it sound so big..." Kaoru murmured, giving her manager a shaky smile.

"You'll do fine, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, coming in. "Sano's calling us to get started on recording the single. Are you ready?"

Kaoru wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. "Hai..."

"You'll be all right," he whispered as soon as he linked her hand on his arm. "I was even more nervous than you were when I did 'Namida'. At least you're not the only one singing."

"H-Hai..."

"There's our superstar!" Sano cried as soon as they appeared. "And our shining new talent."

"Sano-san!" Kaoru cried, blushing. Sano just grinned and gave them copies of the song.

"Well, we're not gonna record yet, but I have to hear you two sing to see how well your voices go together. Jou-chan, this is Kenshin's music director, Seta Soujirou. Soujirou, Kenshin's latest discovery, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Pleased to meet you, Seta-san," Kaoru said, bowing.

"Pleasure," he said, smiling. Kenshin rolled his eyes and winked at Kaoru. The kid was always smiling.

Kaoru flushed and giggled. Soujirou placed the tape on the deck and looked at them. "Ready, Himura-san, Kamiya-san?"

"H-Hai."

"Aa de gozaru."

Soujirou pressed the play button, and music began blasting through the speakers.

"When I heard you sing that day, I thought you were fantastic," Kenshin smiled at dinnertime as he raised his glass, clinking it against hers. "But after hearing you today, fantastic is an understatement."

"Kenshin-san!" Kaoru blushed. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Kaoru-dono, you have to get used to this. As soon as the single is recorded and shipped, people will either praise you for your voice or brush you off because your music is not their type."

Kaoru shivered at that.

"I'm not scaring you, am I?"

"Iie," Kaoru shook her head. "It's just so overwhelming, I'm still getting used to the idea."

Kenshin chuckled, pushing his hair back. Silence again ensued, and he found himself observing her looks. Funny how he never noticed anything else besides her eyes. Her raven hair was pulled back in a loose chignon, a few strands framing her face, bringing attention to her finely sculpted cheeks. Dangly pearl earrings, a gift from Misao to welcome her, hung from her ears. Her dress was a flowing cream ensemble that gave only the slightest hint of the curves on her body, studded with sequins and a silver chain on her waist. Her arms were decorated with single silver bangles on each arm, her shoes peeking out from her skirt. Rose-colored lips parted open as she took another drink, returning his attention to her face. Soft blush gave her skin a slight glow, pink eye shadow framing her eyes. Her lashes were long and curled, making her blue eyes seem wider and more innocent.

_Kirei..._ he whispered to himself, feeling his heart leap to his throat. _She's not a little girl... but a woman... a drop-dead gorgeous woman..._

"Kenshin-san?" Kaoru asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well... um... I... about that song you wrote for your sister..."

"What about it?"

"Why... why did you smile at me when you said you're... dedicating it someone else as well...?"

Kenshin smiled, red coloring his cheeks. "Well, I was dedicating it to you also..."

"Why?"

He shrugged, not exactly knowing why. "I just... felt like I had to..."

"Oh."

Silence again prevailed, this time slightly uncomfortable.

"Ne, Kenshin-san..."

"Hai de gozaru..."

"I... I like you..."

Kenshin froze for a moment before he composed himself, leaned over and covered her hand with his. "I like you too."

The South Korean tour ended too quickly, and before they both knew it, the single was recorded and ready to go. Kenshin was scheduled to do another concert in Hokkaido, and Misao jumped at the chance to introduce Kaoru to the music world.

"Think of it, Himura! People get to see the girl you're with for the new single before it even hits the stands! It'll make Kaoru an instant star!!!"

"That's not a bad idea," Sano mused. "We could keep Jou-chan in the area where the back-up singers are first, disguised with a cloak, then get her to take it off when it's time for her to get into her solo."

"Oro..." Kenshin said, massaging his temple. "We need to ask Kaoru-dono first if she will agree."

"Well, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru chewed on a strand of her hair for a moment. She knew she was going to have to do this soon, and going with Kenshin's concert seemed logical. She could also see where Misao and Sano were driving at. Besides, she's going to be with Kenshin. Who was she to complain?

"Kaoru-dono?"

"I'll do it," she smiled at him.

The stage was dark, smoke coming out of from the corners. The fans continued to cheer and demand for Kenshin to show up, whispering excitedly of rumors that Kenshin was going to pull a surprise. Suddenly, the DJ started the music, the band following suit, and lights bathed the stage in brightness.

The crowd went wild when Kenshin appeared in his black leather pants and dark green shirt. He smiled to the crowd before he began to sing.

_Ah... shizuka na gogo no umibe wo  
Watagumo chirashite natsu ga nagareru_

Soon, a feminine voice joined Kenshin's, and people began to wonder who was singing along with him, thinking a back-up singer was doing it.

_Yureru kage, sanbashi de_

Kenshin smiled as her voice faded away before singing his next line._  
  
Sotto yorisotte-iru no ni_

The female voice joined his again, and people wondered, whispering._  
  
Futari mada, se wo mukete  
Jareru you ni, kenka-tsudzukete'ru ne_

_Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to yuu nara_

Kenshin's voice rose in volume as he went into the chorus.

_Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome_

Her voice joined his again, her soprano blending with his rich tenor.

_Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni_

Kenshin placed his microphone down to signify that he wasn't singing as her voice came gently through the speakers._  
_  
_Tada anata dake mitsumetai_

People murmured as a hooded figure stepped away from the back-up singers, long fingers untying the knot around the neck. The cloak pooled at the figure's feet revealing a stunning raven-haired girl in a soft green strapless top and tight short leather skirt. Her black boots were laced up to her knees, and she gave the crowd a devastating smile. A few whistles were heard before Kaoru went into her solo._  
_  
_Ah... mure kara hagureta tori ga  
Ashita wo sagashite nami ni kiete'ku  
_  
Kenshin smiled at her before raising his microphone, his voice joining hers.

_Hito wa naze, wake mo naku_

Kaoru closed her eyes, getting into the song as Kenshin's voice trailed off._  
_  
_Nakijakutte umareru n' darou  
_  
Kenshin's voiced joined hers again, causing murmurs in the crowd.

_Itsuka kuru, tabidachi ni  
Ochiru namida yokoku shite'ru you sa_

Kenshin grinned as they went into the chorus, getting into the dance routine with Kaoru._  
_  
_Moshimo kono yo ni kanashimi kienai mama nara  
_  
Kaoru sang her part, feeling Kenshin's hand tracing her cheek.

_Tenshi ga egaku e no naka ni nigekomi  
_  
Their voices blended again, and Kaoru felt his arm close around her waist.

_Itsumo tagai no mune ni rakuen wo kanjite  
_  
Kenshin smiled at her before burying his forehead against Kaoru's hair, singing his solo.

_Tada hohoende itai no ni  
_  
The band went into the instrumental, and Kenshin expertly twirled his partner, eliciting catcalls from the men in the crowd when Kaoru's skirt raised slightly to reveal more of her leg.   
  
The music indicated that it was time to sing again, and Kenshin tipped her chin to look deep into her eyes.

_Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to yuu nara  
_  
Kenshin smiled, gently pressing his lips against her forehead before releasing her.

_Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome  
_  
Kenshin turned to walk away when Kaoru grabbed him by his arms and drew him back to her, their voices escalating when they sang the last part.

_Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni  
Tada anata dake mitsumetai_

The music faded, Kenshin still keeping his eyes on Kaoru. When the drummer hit the cymbal, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly when he felt her respond.

The crowd went wild, but Kenshin paid no heed.

The softness of her lips against his, her body pressed against him, was all he thought about.

***************************

Onna: If the dance routine sucked, I'm sorry! I'm not a very good dancer, so I absolutely have no idea! In fact, I don't dance at all! AND I FOUND THE MP3S!!! *cheers*

Kenshin: Oro... that was some concert...

Kaoru: *grins* At least you got to kiss me! *presses lips against Kenshin's neck*

Kenshin: Yeah! *grins stupidly*

Onna: Oi, you two! Get a room! Anyway, _Natsu no E_ lyrics taken from http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kenshin/rknatsu.htm. I know I found the English translation somewhere, but I forgot where I got it...

Wai!!! WAFF!!! *jumps*

Anyway, here's the English translation!

_Picture of Summer_

_**[Kenshin]  
**Ah... The quiet seaside afternoon  
is scattering like cottony clouds, as the summer flows on.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**Even though our swaying shadows  
  
**[Kenshin]  
**are nestled quietly together on the wharf,  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**the two of us still have our backs to each other,  
continuing to fight as if we were just playing around.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**If we can make a miracle happen just once,  
  
**[Kenshin]  
**we'll capture this moment in a picture.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**Without knowing any of the troubles of the changing times,  
  
**[Kaoru]  
**I simply want to gaze only at you.  
  
**[Kaoru]  
**Ah... The bird that strayed from the flock  
vanishes on the waves, searching for tomorrow.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**I wonder why people are, without any reason,  
  
**[Kaoru]  
**born sobbing?  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**Falling tears seem to warn  
of the start of a journey coming someday.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**So, while sadness isn't disappearing from this world,  
  
**[Kaoru]  
**we'll escape into a picture drawn by an angel.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**Always feeling paradise in both our hearts,  
  
**[Kenshin]  
**though we simply want to smile.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**If we can make a miracle happen just once,  
  
**[Kenshin]  
**we'll capture this moment in a picture.  
  
**[Kenshin & Kaoru]  
**Without knowing any of the troubles of the changing times,  
I simply want to gaze only at you._


	6. Broken In Your Hand...

Onna: Disclaimers apply yet again!!! Reviews... reviews... food for my creative mind...

Kaoru: ^^;;

Kenshin: Oro!

Onna: Ack! *dodges knife thrown by **sync*in*** Ahhh!!! Here's the next chapter! Don't skin me alive!!! *sob*

Kenshin and Kaoru: ^^x;;/^^;;

Onna: **Chibi-angel**, I usually surf around Google.com to find mp3s, but it's easier if you sign up for Audiogalaxy.com. That's how I found Kaoru's image song. *grins while Kenshin goes dreamy*

Kenshin: *sigh*

Onna: *checks reviews* Looking good. Is it too early to celebrate breaking my 56-reviews record?

Kaoru: It might be.

***************************

Their kiss was in every magazine cover the next week, gossip columnists wondering who the "mystery girl with the powerful voice" was. They wondered if Kenshin was over Tomoe, wondered if he has found someone to heal his broken heart. Kaoru grinned, ruefully shaking her head as she flipped through one of the magazines. She read of girls bemoaning her luck, she got to kiss the "sexiest man in Japan". Kaoru flushed at the memory. That wasn't part of the dance routine, but the kiss felt so good, she didn't want it to stop.

She continued to flip through the magazine, her eyes widening in shock and indignation. She was so stunned she didn't hear Kenshin enter the room.

"Kaoru-dono, we're needed for-- Kaoru!"

The magazine dropped to the floor, followed by Kaoru's shaking form.

"Megumi claims you took drugs before the concert and gave some to Himura, which explains the kiss you two had," Hiko said gruffly. "I'm not making any judgments, but Hiten Mitsurugi record company is strongly against drug abuse. Now, tell me, Kamiya, did you take drugs and give some to Kenshin?"

"Shishou! How dare you even say such a thing?!" Kenshin shot up to his feet, glaring daggers at Hiko.

"Daijoubu," Kaoru said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. "No, Hiko-san, I did not take drugs or get Kenshin-san to take them."

"Prove it."

"Kenshin-san and I will undergo drug testing, and I can assure you the results will show that we are clean. Father and Grandfather made it clear to me to stay away from such things, and I intend to keep their trust."

"Very well," Hiko said. "I'll get Gensai-sensei to run tests on both of you, but I could see you're telling the truth, Kamiya. We'll get to the bottom of this as soon as Takani gets back." He waved at them dismissively.

Kenshin exploded as soon as they were out of earshot. "The nerve of him! How dare he even imply you took drugs?!"

"Ne, Kenshin-san, I don't blame him. I have been out on the streets for six months, and it's not exactly pretty out there."

"I know that!" Kenshin fumed. "I swear, Megumi-dono's gonna hear a lot from me when she gets back."

"Kenshin-san, don't. I don't want a confrontation."

"Well, you didn't want this rumor either!"

Kaoru smiled at him. "Are you trying to protect me?"

Kenshin blinked, surprised at the smile. "I guess I am," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "That's because I really like you."

Kaoru giggled. "Goodness, we've told each other that, kissed on stage, yet we still go on calling each other 'Kenshin-san' and 'Kaoru-dono'."

Grinning, Kenshin laced his fingers with hers. "Then I suggest we drop the honorifics, hmmm?"

Kaoru nodded, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. 

"You're both clean, Himura-san, Kamiya-san," Gensai-sensei said with a smile, eliciting sighs of relief from Misao and Sano.

"I'll go announce this to the press right now," Hiko said, leaving.

"Now to counter Megumi's allegations with this!" Misao crowed, happily dancing around the office. "Looks like she feels threatened by you, Kaoru-san."

"But I'm not threatening her career in any way!" Kaoru protested, Kenshin tightening his grip on her hand. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Sano prompted.

"Iya," she shook her head. "I don't think that's it."

"Just spill it, Jou-chan."

"Sano," Kenshin placed one hand up. "If she doesn't want to say anything, she won't."

"Fine," Sano grumbled. "I'd like to put that Fox in her place though."

"That's because you like her, and you're jealous that she's fawning over Kenshin," Misao said wickedly.

"Why you... you weasel!"

"I am NOT a weasel!!!"

Kaoru's eyes went wide at the bickering while Kenshin laughed. "They're always like that, better get used to it."

"Hai..."

"Kamiya-san?" the receptionist stuck her head through the door. "Phone call for you."

"The Board of Trustees has fired Megumi-san as president of the school," Kaoru murmured. "My aunt, Kamiya Okon, will take the reins as acting president until I am of age."

"Will Okon-dono willingly give the company to you?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Okon-obasan has always been very kind. She and my father were very close, and almost like a mother to me. Demo..."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think I'm taking the offer the board is offering me."

"Naze?"

"Well," she blew her bangs back, "this industry is always haggling and stressful. If I take the job as president, I'll be working myself to death."

"Point..."

"I was willing to let Megumi-san alone with the reins for a while, but I don't think Daddy would have wanted the school be in the hands of someone like her. I guess the board felt the same way, so they fired her. I'll let Okon-obasan take care of things, and when I feel I'm ready, I'll announce my intention to take my share of the school."

"Sounds practical," he whispered, brushing a few locks of her hair back.

"Besides," she gave him a dazzling smile, "I'm with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kenshin grinned, his hold on her tightening as she settled against him.

Outside, the reporters were having a field day. Megumi's career was on the rocks.

Months had passed by since Kaoru first joined Kenshin in his tour of South Korea. Their single became a record-breaking hit, stocks of CDs sold out in Tokyo within 3 days. Their music video, a summery scene on the beach, reached number 1 in the charts of MTV for 5 weeks.

All the hype and fame was intoxicating, Kaoru was glad Kenshin told her not to let it go to her head.

"It's the fans who make you a success. Don't think you can do anything without them. Keep in mind that this won't be forever, so it's best to keep your ego at a reasonable level."

Kaoru found the advice practical, and she made sure she followed it.

_He's kind, affectionate and humble. Is it any surprise that I love him?_

Kaoru froze. Did she just tell herself that she loved him? _Oh dear...! W-When did my feelings turn into love?_

She ran out of her trailer, needing to think. She'd been dating him for months, people immediately assuming that she's his girlfriend. They never confirmed it, never denied it. Just said they were really good friends who spend a lot of time with each other.

She knew she liked him. She liked him a lot.

But did she like him enough to love him?

Kaoru leaned back against a tree, noticing that her pen and paper were in her hands. She looked over the horizon, watching as leaves fell to the pond before her. She smiled. She didn't know if Kenshin shared the same feelings as she did, but she would tell him.

In the language they both knew best.

She sat on the grass and began to write.

"I love it!" Misao cried, listening to the song Kaoru penned. "This will be great as your debut single as a solo artist, Kaoru-san. And the tune is so funky!"

"I'm glad you like it, Misao-san," Kaoru smiled. "It's for Kenshin."

"Aahh..." Misao nodded knowingly. "I could tell. It's about time. You two have been going out for quite a while. I just wish..."

"That Aoshi-san would do the same?" Kaoru asked teasingly, shooting a glance at the silent man behind them.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao protested as Kaoru laughed.

"Why don't you go try and talk to him? This is the 21st century! Ask him out!"

"B-But...!"

"Do it, Misao-san. I'm rooting for you!"

"O-Okay..." Misao swallowed as she nervously walked towards Aoshi. "Ano... Aoshi-sama..."

"Hai, Misao-chan."

"A-Ano... I was wondering if... if..."

"..."

"Will you go to a movie with me tomorrow night?" Misao blurted out, blushing fiercely.

Aoshi's eyes widened, but he stayed silent. Misao fidgeted, waiting for his answer.

"Aa."

"Eh?" Misao's head shot up, surprised. 

"I'd love to go with you."

Misao could barely contain herself with excitement. "Thank you, Aoshi-sama!" she cried, hugging him. She released him soon after, running towards Kaoru.

Kaoru chuckled. Misao didn't even notice the blush that spread through Aoshi's cheeks when she embraced him.

Kaoru whistled happily as she went back to her trailer, hoping to see Kenshin before she got there. A soft sound caught her attention.

It came from behind Kenshin's trailer. She grinned. She could give him a surprise visit.

She rounded the corner, calling out. "Kenshin! Just thought I'd drop by and..."

She trailed off when she saw Kenshin. Her Kenshin.

In the arms of Takani Megumi.

"K-Kaoru...! Matte! I can explain-!" Kenshin called, trying to disentangle himself.

Kaoru didn't want to stay there a minute longer. She turned on her heel and ran back to her trailer, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Kenshin no baka! I thought you liked me! You liar! How could you do this to me?! I liked you! I love__ you...!_

***************************

Onna: Oooooh booooyyy... Kenshin is in a lot of trouble now!

Kenshin: Onna-dono!!!

Onna: *evil laugh*

Kaoru: She's insane...

Onna: Anyway! Okon is actually one of the two girls in the Oniwabanshuu, the one with the long hair. I just made her Kaoru's aunt for story purposes.


	7. We Overcome Our Obstacles...

Onna: Don't own them, again!!! Wai!!! Broken my record of 56 reviews!!! WAIIII!!!!!!! Arigatou!!!

Kaoru: :***(

Kenshin: Oro....

Kaoru: Kenshin, how could you...?

Kenshin: Oro! Onna-dono! Can you do something about the fix I'm in?! *stares fearfully at **Jason M. Lee** and **Seychella***

Onna: Yes, I'll eventually fix the _fix _you're in.

Kenshin: Onna-dono!!!

Onna: I'm corny, so what?! 

Kaoru: X***(

Kenshin: Onna-dono!!!

Onna: Cripes! All right, I'll get on with the fic! Anyway, **Ming-chan**, I added the lyrics of the song... well because I'm trying to let Kenshin and Kaoru speak to each other through the song. They have some messages there, and... well... they're speaking through music. Some RK fans don't know what these songs sound like. I didn't until I downloaded the mp3s as inspiration for this fic. Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list!!! WAI!!! 

Kenshin: She's happy... this means more torture... Oro...

***************************

"I-I rounded the c-corner and h-he was..." Kaoru swallowed, dabbing at her eyes. "H-He was in M-Megumi-san's..." She broke down, flinging the tissue at the wall before giving out a loud wail and dropping her face in her hands.

"Now, now, Kaoru-san," Misao murmured, gently rubbing her back. "Look, Sano will be here soon and we'll get this sorted out. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"What i-if it isn't?" Kaoru sniffled. "W-What if he loves her?"

"Kaoru-san," Misao admonished. "If there's anything I've known about Himura, it's that the Fox is not his type. I assume you've never heard him talk about you."

Kaoru shook her head, unable to speak.

"If only you knew, Kaoru-san. That man is nuts about you. Goodness, he's worse now than he was when he first went out with Tomoe. He was confident, almost cocky with Tomoe. With you, gods, he's so slow."

Kaoru swallowed, raising her head from her hands.

"He'd stare at you all day and not tire of it if we let him, and there was always this really goofy smile on his face. Yup. He's nuts about you all right."

"But w-what about M-Megumi-san...?"

"Sano'll take care of her, don't worry." 

"What the hell was that all about?!" Sano snapped, his gaze on Megumi and Kenshin. "Jou-chan was bawling her eyes out as to how she saw you and Fox here in each other's arms."

"Nothing was happening!" Kenshin protested. "Megumi-dono just asked me to help her salvage her career and she hugged me to try to convince me."

"Are you going to help her?!" Sano asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kenshin sighed, took one look at Megumi and said, "Iie de gozaru. Megumi-dono got herself into this, she ought to get herself out on her own."

"Is this true, Fox?!"

"Of course it's true!" Megumi grinned, twirling a lock of her hair. "Ken-san must be a saint to resist my charm, or maybe that could mean he's not interested in women."

"I am not gay!!!" Kenshin protested yet again.

"Ohohohohohoho!!!"

Sano huffed in impatience. "Kenshin, I think it's best that you go find Jou-chan and straighten her out. I'll handle the Fox."

"Gladly," Sano heard Kenshin mutter under his breath before the red-headed singer disappeared through the door.

"All right, Kitsune, I wanna hear some explanations," Sano hissed. "Why'd you try to create an image that is not you? Why kick Jou-chan out? Why did you spread vile rumors about her knowing it'll cost you your career if you did?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me! Explain, Fox!"

Megumi sighed, closing her eyes. "You know my circumstances when I was a child."

"No, I don't."

"I was born into a very poor family. My mother had to work as cleaning lady for Kamiya Koshijirou, long before Kaoru was born. Times were hard, and soon starvation settled in. My older brother passed away due to malnutrition, and Otosan, so devastated, soon fell into a slump. We found him hanging a week later."

Sano's eyes widened. "Megumi..."

"Kamiya-san heard of our plight and offered Okaasan and I a place to stay in his mansion. I was so happy, we had a home again. Kamiya-san heard me singing and thought I had potential, so he got me enrolled in his school free of charge. It was almost like I had my father back.

"But then Kaoru was born. Her mother died at childbirth so Kamiya-san lavished all the love and support he could give her. I resented Kaoru ever since then, because I knew that she would be the one to receive her father's smiles, love, and legacy. I wanted so badly to be that one, and I could have been."

"But with Kaoru in the picture, you could never have it," Sano murmured. 

"Exactly," Megumi flipped her hair back. "I guess I wasn't thinking when Kamiya-san died. All I knew was that I wanted what he had to be mine, to be the daughter he wanted. Kaoru posed as a threat, so I threw her out. When she showed up, well... I was less than pleased."

"Now that's an understatement," Sano smirked. "You misjudged Jou-chan."

"Huh?"

"Kenshin told me that she said she was willing to let you run the school even after she turns 18, because she feels it's too soon for her and the music business is stressful. But after what you did..."

Megumi groaned and placed her head in her hands. "She's as good-hearted as her father... Why didn't I know better?"

"Maa," Sano said as he went beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "There is only one thing to do," he murmured as she began to sob.

"W-What?"

"Publicly apologize to Jou-chan. That's the only way you'll save face. The truth will have to come out, you know."

Megumi nodded mutely, burying her face in his chest while she mourned over what she could've had.

If she hadn't thrown it all away with her petty jealousies and pride.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he entered her trailer, panting. Misao stood up with a knowing smile, giving Kaoru one last pat in the shoulder before moving towards the door.

"You better say something good, Himura," she growled softly.

He chuckled. "Yes, it will be good."

Misao grinned, then stepped out shutting the door behind her. Kenshin settled himself beside her back, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kaoru..."

"What...?" her voice, thick with tears, answered sharply.

"You're misunderstanding things, Kaoru. Megumi-dono was just begging for my help to salvage her career."

"Then how come you were in her arms...?"

He chuckled as he turned her to face him, his fingers brushing away the tears on her cheeks. "One of her usual tactics to convince me to help her?"

"Did you say yes...?"

Kenshin shook his head, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Kaoru, nothing happened there, okay? You don't have to worry. I do like you a lot, you don't need to doubt it."

She swallowed before giving him a teary smile. "Gomen, Kenshin... I'm such a fool, ne?"

Kenshin laughed softly before he covered her lips with his, her arms encircling his neck.

***************************

Kenshin: *sighs in relief against Kaoru's lips*

Kaoru: *still hanging on to a lip-lock with Kenshin*

Onna: Oi! Get a room!!! I hope Megumi redeemed herself in this chapter. I did not mean to portray her as a b*+ch as **Kelly** mentioned. Megumi's ok with me, I just get annoyed at the way she treats Kaoru sometimes.

Next chapter! If I have any SxM and AxM readers, the next chapter's dedicated to you guys!

Till next chapter!!! Ja! 


	8. Love will Always Prevail...

Onna: Now I wonder if I could make a lot of people happy with this chapter... *types at the computer with a thoughtful look*

Kaoru: Onna-san doesn't own us!

Kenshin: Thank Kami-sama for that...

Onna: Don't worry, **Sai**, I don't intend on making you wait too long. I just hope this will reach your expectations, because this is my first REAL attempt to write SxM and AxM. So if it's bad, forgive me?

I've raised the rating from G to PG-13.

**SAGE-san**, your question will be answered! 

**Ming-chan**, FanFiction.Net doesn't allow linking. Thanks for the suggestion anyway.

Ne, **Jason M. Lee **is a cat? My best friend **bluejay**'s a cat, too! Should I expect some meows and yowls soon?

***************************

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that, Rooster," Megumi muttered as she was led out of the podium of her press conference. "To apologize publicly to that tanuki..."

"Hey," Sano grinned. "Be glad you did that." His cell phone rang, Kaoru's name flashing on the screen. He held up a finger as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Is Megumi-san there?"

"Yup," he replied. "You want to talk to her?"

"I wish I could, but I don't have much time. Misao-san and I are arranging a surprise for Kenshin to make up for that mishap two nights ago. We'll need to talk to you about Kenshin's tour plans."

"Gotcha, Jou-chan."

"So just tell Megumi-san that her apology has been accepted, and that I hope we'll become good friends."

"Will do. See ya later," he disconnected the call.

"Well," Megumi asked nervously. "Why didn't she want to talk to me?" 

"She wanted to, Fox, but she couldn't. Real busy discussing some stuff with Misao. She did ask me to give you a message though."

"And?" she fidgeted.

"Your apology has been accepted, and she hopes that you two will become good friends. Idealistic, as always, that Jou-chan," he grinned at her.

"Just like her father," Megumi smiled back as soon as she reached her trailer. "Um, do you want to come in and have something to drink?"

"Not right now. Need to get back to Jou-chan and the weasel. But if you're willing to go out with me for dinner tomorrow..."

Megumi's smile grew wider, noticing how his brown eyes crinkled when he grinned. "That sounds lovely."

"Pick you up at 6 tomorrow night, Fox. Better be ready for a good time."

"Don't push your luck, Rooster."

"And Kaoru-san wanted to surprise in Himura in his concert in Toronto," Misao finished her cup of hot chocolate in the cafe beside the theater.

"Sounds like a plan," Aoshi nodded, holding his cup of tea. "Does Sagara know?"

Misao nodded. "Kaoru-san, Sano and I have already arranged it. Kaoru-san would fly to Toronto a day before Himura would. She could practice with his dancers, who would be there earlier for rehearsals. She'll be pretty much disguised as one of the dancers in Himura's last song, and just when he thought it's over..." Misao grinned. "He won't know what hit him."

Aoshi smiled slightly, watching the active young lady before him. Five years younger than he was, he tried not to pay much attention when she first came in, demanding a job. He grinned even wider when he remembered how she managed to render Hiko speechless with the reasons she presented as to why he should hire her.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao called him back to reality. "What are you thinking?"

"Thinking about the first day you came in."

"Oh, that," she blushed. "Pretty embarrassing, if you ask me."

"I didn't think so." The tea must have loosened his tongue. He didn't usually say more than twenty words to anyone.

"Well, I think so. Pretty big-headed of me to come in, demand a job then get Hiko uncharacteristically quiet with all the talking I did."

Aoshi chuckled. "You have that effect on people, Misao-chan. I don't usually talk this much, right?"

She giggled. "I guess. It's getting late..."

"Aa. I'll walk you home."

They strolled the streets, enjoying each other's company. Aoshi placed his arm around Misao to shield her from the cold, her small frame slowly inching towards his.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama..."

"Hai, Misao-chan."

"Have I... Have I ever told you that I... I like you?"

Silence reigned.

"I mean, I really really like you. I... I want to go out with you."

"I do too, Misao-chan."

"Really?" she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Does that mean...?"

Aoshi nodded, placing one finger on her lips before bending over to cover her mouth with his.

"Hai, Okon-obasan," Kaoru nodded as she held her phone against her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you when I was thrown out."

"It's all right," Okon answered from the other end. "I couldn't have known, living in Nagoya at the time and your father deciding to move the school to Tokyo. You had no way of contacting me anyway, and I was told you were left with Otosan."

"True... you didn't know that he passed away too."

"Well, dear, do take care of yourself when you go to Toronto. And I hope to meet that young man of yours."

"Okon-obasan!"

"I'm serious, Kaoru-chan," she answered, laughing. "He sounds wonderful, from all the stories I'm hearing from you. I can't wait to meet him."

"I'll introduce you next time, Obasan. Say hi to Yutaro for me before you leave for Tokyo."

"My neighbor's son will be glad to hear from his surrogate big sister. Will do. Take care, Kaoru-chan."

"I will. See you then," she disconnected the call, placing the phone on her night table. Kaoru settled herself between the sheets, turning the desk light off.

She pulled the blankets to cover her shoulders, rested her cheek on the pillow and promptly went to sleep.

"You're going to Toronto tomorrow, right?" Megumi asked as she sat across Sano in the darkened restaurant.

He nodded, grinning cockily. "Will you miss me, Fox?"

"As if," she rolled her eyes, grinning at him.

"Yowtch. You're tough."

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her presence. Sano thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, not even Sayo came close to her. And to think he's having dinner with her right at that moment, and she seemed to be observing him intently. 

"To be honest," she said, suddenly turning serious, "I think I will. You intrigue me, Sagara Sanosuke. When most people would think it good to keep out of my way, you throw yourself into my path."

He raised one eyebrow. "Well, you intrigue me too, Takani Megumi. I like a woman of mystery."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup."

"So..."

"What, Kitsune?"

"When will I see you again?"

Sano grinned again, and pressed his lips against hers. "Sooner or later, hopefully sooner."

"Where to, Kamiya-san?" the driver asked as he opened the door for her.

"The airport," she smiled, taking her bag. "Are you sure Kenshin knows nothing about this?"

"Himura thinks you're in Sydney recording your new single. He doesn't suspect a thing!" Misao winked. "Sano made sure of that. You'll definitely knock him out of his socks."

Kaoru took a deep breath as soon as she entered her vehicle. "All right. Let's go."

"Toronto, here we come!" Misao crowed as soon as the driver started the engine. 

***************************

Onna: *wipes brow* PHEW!!! I hope the SxM and AxM scenes were good. If they were bad... AAUGH!!! *braces for the fury of SxM and AxM fans*

Kenshin: *relieved* Onna-dono did not torture me in this chapter...

Onna: Wait till you see the next one, but then again... I think you'll like what I have in store...

Kenshin: Oro? What is it?

Onna: I won't tell!

Kaoru: You'd better not tell. It'll spoil it!

Onna: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	9. Especially For You...

Onna: *considers **JML**'s suggestion* **Jason M. Lee**, I know that's you. Anyway (I seem to be using this word a lot)! I don't own RK or _Suki to ka ja Nakute... _(roughly translated as _It's Not That I Love..._), Kaoru's image song, by Miki Fujitani or _4th Avenue Cafe_ by... errr... who sang that again? As usual, I got the lyrics from Animelyrics.com, but forgot where I found the translation.

This is it!!! The surprise you've all been waiting for!!!

Kaoru: *starts prying Yahiko off **JML** and pounds him for the earlier insult*

Kenshin: *carrying Kenji* Oro...

Kenji: *yanks painfully at Kenshin's hair*

Kenshin: Oroooooo!!! Itai de gozaru!

Kaoru and Onna: Kenji! Don't do that to your father!!!

Kenji: *shrinks back in fear*

Onna: Oops... sorry, chibi-ryu.

Kaoru: Maa... gomen, Kenji. But it's wrong to pull Otosan's hair. Don't you love him?

Kenji: *nods head slowly*

Kaoru: Otosan loves you too. Now, give him a hug to say you're sorry.

Kenji: *gives Kenshin a big hug*

Kenshin: ^_^x

Onna: Don't you just love a happy family?

***************************

Kenshin shifted nervously in his seat on the plane, the flight taking longer than usual.

At least that's what it felt like. 

He missed having Kaoru beside him. The flights to and from South Korea were etched in his memory, particularly because she made it memorable. She was someone he could talk to after consuming the food, getting sick of the in-flight music and movies.

Just someone to chat with made all the difference.

Kenshin brought his cup of water to his lips, inwardly sighing at the silence. _It's gonna be a long flight..._

_I just wish Kaoru was here. Nothing like having someone you love keep you company..._

Kenshin nearly dropped the cup. Love? Did he say love? _Gods... I love her... I'm hopelessly in love with that girl!_

_That's not a bad thing..._

He smiled ruefully, leaning back. When his relationship with Tomoe ended, he thought his heart would never heal, that he would love her and only her.

That is until he met Kaoru. 

Tomoe still held that special place in his heart, but Kenshin knew he had to move on.

_Okaasan, you were right. Time does heal all wounds._

"All right!" Soujirou said, clapping his hands. "Kamiya-san, that was a great rehearsal. Himura-san will not suspect a thing."

"I sure hope so," Kaoru breathed heavily, taking a long drink from her water bottle. "I still have to rehearse with the dancers for the surprise though."

"And she will need someone to stand in for Himura for this," Misao added.

Soujirou nodded. "Understood. Shiro, you'll do Kamiya-san a favor. What does Kamiya-san have to do after this rehearsal?"

"Off to the studio to record this single. We got the music down and it's fine for tomorrow night's concert, but we need Kaoru-san's voice for it to sell."

"Hai," Kaoru nodded before walking back to the stage, starting the rehearsal. A lively tune soon came through and Kaoru tossed her hair back to sing and dance.

"Finally!" Sano stretched as soon as he exited the plane. "Good ol' Toronto!"

Kenshin chuckled, welcoming the warmth of Canadian spring. It was so different from Australia, the cool wind biting his cheeks and nose.

_Australia... Kaoru's there right now... I just wish she's here with me..._

"Oi, Kenshin! Better get going to the hotel. You don't wanna miss rehearsal."

"Aa de gozaru," he agreed before tucking his red hair under a hat and slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "Let's go."

Rehearsals went by without a hitch. Kenshin ended the last song with a flourish, glad to finally be able to relax. His dancers were dressed in their costumes, complete with masks, and ready to go for the concert that's only an hour away.

"Okay," Kenshin wiped his brow with a towel. "That finishes the sequence."

Soujirou nodded. "Excellent, Himura-san. I think you need a break. Dinner is ready in your dressing room and Sano will let you know when it's time."

The red-haired singer nodded his assent. After thanking the young man, he walked to the direction of his dressing room, glad for a bit of rest.

Something was bothering him about one of his female dancers.

Her scent.

Her movements.

It was all too familiar. Almost as if it was...

_Iie_... Kenshin shook his head. _Kaoru's more than half a world away. I must be missing her so much I'm imagining things._

He shut the door behind him, wishing with all his heart Kaoru was by his side.

Little did he know that his wish was about to come true.

Kenshin sang and danced to every song he had released, throwing in a few new ones he had written. "4th Avenue Cafe" was an instant hit with the crowd, girls screaming every time he strummed his guitar along with the band.

The concert was coming to a close, and Kenshin soon went into his last number, "Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni". The dance routine had him in a blue gi and gray hakama, a dummy sword slung on the strap that tied it on his waist. Kenshin mock-fought with his dancers, to save the girl in the blue and white kimono.

When the song ended, he held her to him, crooning in his best voice. When the song faded away, the crowd went wild.

Kenshin released her, smiled and bowed, preparing to leave when a voice over the loudspeakers stopped him short.

"And where do you think you're going, Kenshin?" Sano's voice boomed.

"Sano?" Kenshin spoke into the cordless microphone near his mouth. "I thought the concert's over."

"It ain't over till the lady sings, Kenshin. Ladies and gentlemen, Kenshin has no idea exactly what I am talking about, but he will soon find out. Please direct your attention to center stage and you will know what's up."

Kenshin swiveled around as soon as music began blasting from the amplifiers. The girl he was dancing with had moved to center stage, her back to the crowd. Two of his male dancers undid the obi and removed it from her body as she shrugged off the kimono. She whirled around facing the crowd, and as soon as the music grew louder and funkier, she whipped off the blue mask to reveal...

_Kaoru?!_

The crowd cheered and whistled.

She smiled as she attached a cordless microphone to her ear, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a small black ribbon, blue glitters and color highlighting the thick strands. Glittery blue eye shadow framed her eyes, diamond glitter adorning her cherry-colored lips. She wore a single-strapped metallic blue top, exposing the creamy skin of her stomach. Hip-hugging leather pants clung to her like a second skin, her feet in high-heeled black boots.

Kenshin stood mystified. She had never looked more beautiful. She grinned at him, walking towards his direction in steps that were in tune with the music. She traced a finger on his jaw line, her eyes glinting mischievously, and she started to sing.

_Taiyou ga mabushikute (The sun was shining brightly.)  
Mabataki shite'ta dake (It lasted for only the blink of an eye.)  
Na no ni baka ne (Even so, this is nonsense.)  
Uinku sareta you de (As if I had been winked at)  
Dokidoki ga kienai kono mune kara (The pounding won't disappear from this heart of mine.)_

She danced near him, her body nearly touching his. Kenshin stared at her while she sang, about to reach out for her when she turned on her heel and walked further down the stage.

_"Genki ka yo" to senaka megake (You called out "How are you?" behind me.)  
Kimi no koe ga kikoeta toki, omowazu (When I heard your voice, without thinking, I...)_

Two of the dancers attached a couple of metal cords on each side of her hips, and she was lifted on to the suspended platform that Kenshin hadn't noticed earlier. Kaoru removed the cords from her belt, rendering her free to dance. She ran a hand on the vertical metal bar and danced, her hips swaying sensually.

_Mireba wakaru ja nai no yo nante ne (It's something you wouldn't understand, even if you saw it.)  
Konna toki ni icchau no yo doushite (Why'd I say that at a time like that!?)  
Chansu kyou mo minogashite-yuku (I'll miss my chance again today.)  
Yume no naka de mo nai no ni (Even though this isn't in a dream)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

She looked at him while she sang the last line, her finger beckoning him to go to her, the platform lowering slowly. Kenshin was powerless to resist. He was spellbound.

_Love letter kureta hito wa (The person who gave me the love letter)  
Kimi ja nai tte koto shitte-iru wa (Isn't you. I know that.)  
Zankoku na hodo cool ni (Coolly, to the point of being cruel,)  
"Tsukiaenai wa yo" to kotowatta no (I refused, saying, "I can't go out with you!")_

As soon as he was near enough, she grabbed him by his gi and pulled him on the platform, quickly ridding him of his costume. Sano had insisted that he wear a black polo shirt and navy blue slacks underneath, and he complied after numerous threats from his manager.

_Kawaisou jan tsukiai na yo (I can't go out with someone out of pity.)  
Kimi no koe ga kikoeta toki, omowazu (When I heard your voice, without thinking, I...)_

Kaoru undid the first two buttons of his shirt, causing some girls to scream in delight. She planted a kiss on his collar bone before turning away and jumping off the platform, her hand grabbing a chair placed there by one of the props personnel. Kenshin's gaze darkened, her dance routine wasn't leaving him unaffected.

_Namida afurete-kita no yo fushigi ne (It was so strange... tears welled up)  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte (Even though I thought I must be strong.)  
Kimi ga ORO ORO shite mite-ita (I saw you getting flustered)  
Kage ga nobite'ku hodou de (On the sidewalk where shadows lengthen)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

The band went into the interlude, and Kaoru danced on the chair, her foot pushing the chair behind her, her hips swaying with the music. She suddenly turned around and returned to the platform where Kenshin was, her lips brushing his ear when she resumed her singing.

_Namida afurete-kita no yo fushigi ne (It was so strange... tears welled up)  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte (Even though I thought I must be strong.)  
Kimi ga ORO ORO shite mite-ita (I saw you getting flustered)  
Kage ga nobite'ku hodou de (On the sidewalk where shadows lengthen)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

She brushed her hand on his chest, her breathing becoming shallow and quick. Kenshin knew he couldn't help himself anymore, and as soon as the music began to fade, he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her fiercely.

But not before he whispered huskily, "I love you..."

Her response was also whispered. "I love you too..."

Their microphones carried their words to the crowd, and they cheered when Kenshin and Kaoru's lips met.

***************************

Onna: WHOO!!! *fans self* Now I don't know if it was the dancing that did this, or I'm just exhausted after typing all this stuff! And no, it ain't over yet!!! Just give me some time to come up an idea for the next chapter... WAAAAH!!! Any suggestions, people?

Kenshin: *drooling over Kaoru's state of dress (or undress, considering they were covered from neck to toe during the Meiji Era)*

Kaoru: *blush* Kenshin!!!

Onna: Shiro was one of the guys from the Oniiwabanshuu. The skinny one. I just couldn't think of anyone else's name to be the dancer. Imagine if I picked Saitou or Shishio... *shudder*


	10. The Downside of Fame...

Onna: This is it! This will decide if I will reach my first fic to have 100 reviews!!! Please, guys, make Onna-baka happy! Arigatou to **Jason M. Lee **and **dementedchris** for reminding me that L'Arc En Ciel sang _4th Avenue Cafe_. And I forgot to thank my ever-so-great best friend **bluejay** for giving me ideas on Kaoru's hair and make-up last chapter.

Kenshin: Making her happy means more torture... Oro...

Kaoru: You didn't seem to mind the last chapter.

Kenshin: *stupid yet feral grin* (Is there such a grin like that?)

Onna: *sings* Don't own them!!! *finishes singing* I don't own _Dame!_ by Izmui You either.

***************************

Kaoru ran into the building, her long legs allowing her to get a head start from the reporters trying to get a word from her. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, sighing in relief. She pressed the button on the intercom, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice came through.

"Yup, it's me. Can you buzz me up? Fast?" she replied.

"Sure. Just step into the elevator and push the number for level 22. It should take you straight to where I am."

"Will do," she answered, closing the connection. She followed his instructions, and soon the elevator's doors hissed open, giving her access to a large, lavish apartment.

_Wow!_ her mind said. _Fancy!_

"Kaoru," Kenshin smiled as soon as he saw her. He titled her chin up, giving her a quick kiss before noticing the impressed look in her eyes. "Like what you see?"

"Do I ever," she grinned. Kaoru looked ahead, noticing a small brown-haired girl and an elegant lady seated on the couch. "Ano... Kenshin?"

He grinned. "Okaasan, Tsubame-chan, this is Kamiya Kaoru, my now-official girlfriend."

Kaoru had to giggle at that.

"Kaoru, my mother, Himura Ayako, and my adopted little sister Sanjou Tsubame."

"Pleased to meet you, Himura-san, Sanjou-san," Kaoru bowed.

"Tsubame," the younger girl smiled. "Please call me Tsubame. Tsubame-chan if you like."

Kaoru nodded. "Hai. Tsubame-chan then."

Kenshin's mother smiled tenderly at her, brushing back a lock of red hair. "Pleasure is all ours, Kaoru-chan. Pardon if I sound like I'm familiar with you, but with the way my son talks about you, it almost feels like I have a new daughter."

"Maa..." Kenshin chuckled, giving Ayako a quick kiss on the forehead. "Okaachan, you presume too much."

Kaoru felt almost envious. Kenshin seemed have a strong bond with his mother, while hers was taken from her when she was born. But then again, she spent most of her time with her father.

_Speaking of which, where's Kenshin's father?_

Seeing the unvoiced question in her eyes, Kenshin answered. "He's gone."

"Eh?"

"Otosan passed away five years ago."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Quite all right, Kaoru-chan," Ayako waved her hand dismissively. "Kenshin here has told me that you pretty much have the same story."

"H-Hai. Okaasan passed on when I was born, and Otosan joined her 2 years ago. Ojiisan, who took me in after that, also died earlier this year."

"I see..." Kenshin's mother said thoughtfully, flashing her red-headed son a smile. "Ne, Kaoru-chan, do you know why you're here?"

Kaoru shook her head, glancing at Kenshin. "Your son just told me he wanted to introduce me."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here, Kaoru, Okaachan," Kenshin joked, eliciting laughter from the group. "But seriously, that's part of the reason you're here."

"The next part better be good, Kenshin. It's getting so that these days I can't even sit down and have a chat with my friends without reporters sticking their tape recorders and cameras to my face," Kaoru grinned.

Tsubame giggled. "I think you'll like what's gonna happen next."

"Huh?" Kaoru murmured as Kenshin removed her ribbon. "Kenshin?"

"Hush," he grinned at her. "Okaachan, shall we?" The auburn-haired woman nodded, barely containing her smile as Kenshin tied the ribbon around Kaoru's head, covering her eyes.

"Kenshin! What in the world--?" He silenced her with a kiss.

"Trust me, koibito," he murmured against her mouth. Kaoru nodded as she heard rustlings all over the place, a few murmurs from Tsubame and Ayako.

"All set?" she heard him ask. The blindfold came off.

"Surprise!" Kaoru stared in shock as her friends from the record company, Misao, Aoshi, her aunt, Sano and Megumi cried. "Belated happy birthday!"

"W-What? K-Kenshin!"

He grinned at her. "I know you insisted that we don't celebrate your birthday three months ago since you were touring Europe at that time, but we wanted to make it special for you."

"It was your 18th birthday after all, Jou-chan!" Sano added.

"And as an additional birthday gift, your single 'Dame!' and your album 'It's Not That I Love...' has just hit number 1 in Southeast Asia!" Misao crowed.

"Besides, I had to get back at you for that surprise you pulled on me in Toronto," Kenshin continued, placing her arms around his neck.

"Minna... arigatou," she breathed, giving them one of her dazzling smiles.

"Don't thank us, dear," Okon said, smiling at Kenshin. "He was the one who arranged all this."

"Kenshin..." she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Quite a party that was, wasn't it?" Kenshin asked, placing an arm around Kaoru after his mother has gone to sleep.

"Yeah..." Tsubame yawned. "Really tiring. I'm going to bed. Oyasumi, Oniichan."

"Oyasumi, Tsubame-chan," he answered, drawing Kaoru closer to him.

"See you in the morning," Kaoru added.

"Good night," Tsubame nodded and smiled shyly, closing the door with less noise as possible. 

"So," Kenshin placed his other arm around his girl. "What do you say if I suggested that we go out?"

"To where?" she asked softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck and dusting kisses there.

Kenshin sighed at her ministrations. "How about the place where we first met?"

"That park?" Kaoru asked as she raised her head from his neck. "I'd love to! When?"

"Now." 

"Remember when you tripped over that sandbox over there?"

"Yeah. And that's the swing you were in before Ayako-san started calling you."

"It hasn't changed very much, has it?"

"Iie," Kaoru shook her head. "I'm glad it hasn't."

Kenshin released her for a moment as she walked towards the sandbox, his violet eyes appreciating the beauty before him. It had been a slightly chilly night, so she was dressed in jeans and white cotton sweater. Her hair was tied back by her favorite blue ribbon which matched her eyes, and white running shoes peeked out from her jeans.

Kaoru knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand. "Otosan and I used to play here..."

"Oro?" he approached her and knelt down as well.

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "We would come here every weekend, and Daddy would help me build sand castles, sand buildings, sand everything. When we ran out of anything to build, we'd have a sand fight, which always got Daddy into trouble."

"Really now," Kenshin's eyes gleamed wickedly as he grabbed a handful of sand himself. "You miss him."

"Of course I do," Kaoru replied, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "He was my best friend, my confidante, comforter of my woes. He's my father."

"Aa," Kenshin grinned, his hand going behind her unnoticed. "How about we relive those memories?" He sprinkled some sand down the back of her sweater.

"Kenshin!" she squealed, jumping up trying to shake out the sand. Kenshin was laughing so hard he didn't realize that Kaoru still had her handful of sand until she cried, "You're asking for it, Himura!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" With that he broke to a run, Kaoru not far behind him.

"Kenshin!!!" she caught up with him, the sand she threw leaving marks on his purple shirt.

"Hey! That's my best shirt!" he chuckled as he started to turn the tables, Kaoru shouting with laughter as she began to run away from him. He tackled her from behind, both of them falling in a tangle of arms and legs.

The tip of his nose touched hers, their laughter fading away. Kenshin could see the illumination of the street light on her face, and he longed to trace it with his lips.

"I think someone needs more sand down her pretty little neck..." he whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips on her cheek.

"I think you mean kisses..." her sentence was cut off as soon as Kenshin's lips caught hers, a soft moan going from her mouth into his.

Kenshin lost himself into the sensations, his hands roaming over her smooth curves. He trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw, descending to her neck when bright flashes of light distracted him.

"Reporters!" Kaoru cried in a whisper. "What are they doing here?!"

It was all the willpower he could muster not to snap at them. He had no problem with pictures of him kissing Kaoru, it was common knowledge that they were going out. What irked him was that the moment was shattered, and he wanted some privacy!

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san! What are your travel plans for the remainder of the year?"

"There's a rumor going around that you and Kamiya-san have moved in together. Any comment on that?"

"Kamiya-san! Your name has just been cleared of the charges brought to you by Yukishiro Enishi of previous attempts of theft. Any comments?"

"No," Kenshin replied curtly. "No comments! If you want to know our plans, you find our managers or our agent, not barging in while my girlfriend and I are reminiscing!"

"Kenshin, calm down," Kaoru murmured. "Let's just go." 

"Aa," he gave them one last glare before helping Kaoru into his car. He quickly ran to the driver's side and buckled himself in.

Kaoru turned to him, her tone light. "Kenshin, I see that they have cars as well. Whatever you do, don't lose your cool in the road. I don't want to end up like Princess Diana."

He had to grin at that. "Aa, koishii. I'll be careful."

Kenshin drove carefully, still irked at the fact that despite his plea for time alone with Kaoru, they still insist on following.

"The downside of fame, ne?" Kaoru asked. "We could lose them in that corner over there, and my apartment is only 2 doors away."

"The apartment you go to when reporters are hounding your home within the city?"

Kaoru nodded, pulling hats and wigs from the backseat. "I always go there in disguise, that's why no one suspects anything. Better hide your car in the shadow of the building over there, and we can leave before the sun comes up."

"Sounds like a plan," Kenshin agreed, doing exactly what Kaoru said before covering his red hair in a baseball cap and a small bandage over his scar. Kaoru grabbed a short black wig and slipped on some dark glasses.

"Let's go."

Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Kaoru locked the door. "Finally! I thought we'd never lose them!"

Kaoru giggled. "You certainly have quite a temper when it comes to nosy reporters."

"Of course," he grinned at her. "I still need my privacy you know." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him as he sat on the couch. "Now where were we?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Bad Kenshin," Kaoru murmured with a small giggle, eyes closing as his hands traced her hips and narrow waist.

***************************

Onna: I have no idea what Kenshin's Mom is called or what she looks like, so I just chose Ayako as her name. And no! The story ain't over yet!

Kenshin: Did you have to stop it there?

Onna: I don't do lemons, baka!

Kaoru: *giggling at her husband's blush* Kenshin no hentai...

Kenshin: Orooooo...


	11. Decisions That Have to be Made...

Onna: Don't own them or _1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou_ by Siam Shade! Lyrics and translation available at http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kenshin/rk1third.htm. Wai! I'm so proud of this fic!

Kenshin: She thinks this is her best work yet...

Kaoru: It better be, after all those things she put us through. 

***************************

The alarm buzzed into his ear, and he opened one violet eye. The digital clock blinked before he slammed his hand on top of it to stop the annoying sound.

_Three in the morning..._ he groaned inwardly, burying his face in the crook of Kaoru's neck again.

Wait a minute! Kaoru?!

He shot up, staring at the girl snuggled with her back to him, relaxing when he realized that they were both dressed. She in her pink shirt and red flannel pajamas, and he in only his jeans. Her raven locks spilled over the whiteness of the sheets, mingling with his red ones.

_We didn't do it..._ Kenshin sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, or Okon-dono will have my head._

They had called their respective families the night before, explaining the situation. Luckily they were very understanding, although his mother did voice a few concerns about his... ahem... manly appetite.

_And luckily we stopped and fell asleep before anything happened, _Kenshin thought wryly, half-relieved and half-disappointed. He settled his head on the pillow and draped an arm over Kaoru's waist, planting kisses on the back of her neck. She purred in her sleep and stirred, blue eyes opening drowsily.

"Ohayou," Kenshin murmured, turning her over to her back.

"Ohayou," she answered sleepily, letting Kenshin give her a kiss. "Is it morning already?"

He nodded. "Aa."

"But it's still so dark."

"It's three AM. You suggested that we leave before the sun rises."

"I did, didn't I?" she smiled as Kenshin planted butterfly kisses on her throat. "In that case, I suggest you get off me so we can both change and leave."

"Too bad," Kenshin growled low in his throat. "I was just beginning to enjoy this."

Kaoru swatted him playfully on the arm. "Mou, you sweet talker. I'm beginning to wonder how Tomoe-san managed to resist you."

Kenshin grinned before pulling away from her, grabbing his violet band for his hair. He grabbed his shirt, which was washed the night before and now hanging on the chair to dry, and slipped it over his head.

"I'm going for a shower," Kaoru said as she approached him. "Why don't you go rummage for some breakfast while you wait?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, pulling her for another kiss. "Don't make me wait too long."

She smiled at him before she headed out, grabbing a towel. For a moment, Kenshin wished he could join her.

_Baka hentai!_ he scolded himself. _Just get going to the kitchen and find yourself some food!_

He marched to the kitchen just as he heard Kaoru turn the water on.

Kenshin drove his car with the top down, streaking through the empty highway towards the city. Kaoru's hair flew wildly behind her, her chin propped by her hand. The signal lights turned red, and he took the time to look at her, clad in a fuchsia-colored mini dress that fit snugly over her hips and exposing her long, slim legs. He grinned, the beginnings of a song coming to his mind.

Kaoru pushed her hair from her face before facing him. Her head tilted to one side as she met his scrutinizing gaze with a questioning one of her own. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Kenshin..."

"Is it a crime to stare at and admire my gorgeous girl?" The lights changed and he carefully pushed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Mou! Kenshin!"

He chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Really, Kenshin, how in the world did Tomoe-san manage to resist your charm?" she asked as he neared her driveway.

Kenshin shrugged. "She just did," he answered as he killed the engine. Kaoru undid her seat belt and opened the door. "Kaoru."

"Hmmm?"

"Arigatou."

She smiled at him as he slid out of the car to approach her on the other side. "I should be thanking you, aisuru."

Kenshin drew her closer, brushing his lips against hers. "Is that so? I can think of a million reasons to thank you for coming into my life."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru murmured as his mouth covered hers, his arms tightening as if he never wanted to let go.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin slipped the earphones on his head, ready to record his newest single. She had listened to him as he played the notes on his guitar, helped him with the words. She smiled encouragingly at him when the music came through, listening to the melodious tones of his voice.

_K__owareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
Tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
Give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
Itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide  
Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

_Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
Mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku  
Motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart_

_Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
Yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_

"Yatta!" Sano yelled, Kenshin emerging from the room. "That's a wrap!"

"Oro!" Kenshin jumped as his cell phone rang. "Hello?" His eyes widened and immediately he disconnected the call and turned his phone off.

"What?" Kaoru cried, worried at his panicked and annoyed expression.

"How the hey do these fans get my cell phone number?! This is the third time! I have to change numbers again," he groaned. "How do they do it?!"

Kaoru sighed. "Obsessive fans, reporters who won't leave you alone, yup. Comes with the package, and all you have to do is sign your name in this contract. And don't forget to read the fine print," she grinned when he started to chuckle.

"You're good for me, Kaoru," he murmured as he buried his face in her raven hair, relishing her jasmine scent.

"You or your career?" she joked, giggling as Kenshin laced his fingers through her hair.

"Maa, don't tease, koibito," he softly and quickly kissed her. "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow?"

"Hai," Kaoru nodded. "Misao-san says I have to make an appearance in Tokyo district tonight."

"All right."

"And Sano told me that Megumi-dono finally admitted to the public that they are seeing each other," he said as he led her into the fancy restaurant. 

"Not to mention that Misao-san and Aoshi-san openly displayed their affection for each other in front of everyone, which is quite unlike Aoshi-san."

"Took them long enough, if I may say so."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed, placing her gloved hand on his arm as they were led to their table. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"I know," he grinned, then turned serious. "Ano, Kaoru..."

"Hai?" she asked as soon as she and Kenshin were seated and gave their orders to the waiter. "What is it?"

"I'm considering getting out of the music business in three years."

Kaoru blinked. "Eh? Naze?"

He took a sip of his drink. "Well, I'm planning on going to college, and I'm going to have to do it sometime."

"Really?" Kaoru's eyes locked with his, her disappointment and support showing. "What course are you planning to take up?"

Kenshin grasped her hand. "That I still don't have an idea about. Maybe business administration or e-commerce, but I'm still not sure."

"I see..." Kaoru murmured. "Do Sano and Hiko-san know about this?"

He nodded. "My contract with them is valid for five years, three in your case. Once it expires, you're given the choice to renew it or terminate it. I haven't told Sano or Shishou what I plan to do after that, but they do know I won't be renewing my contract."

"Is university the only reason you're getting out?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "In a way, you're a reason as well. I know it seems early to tell you this, but I don't think I can spend so much time with you. Having our schedules so hectic and both of us traveling to and fro makes it near to impossible. Just this past month our dates can easily be counted off our fingers."

"You're right about that..."

"I'd really like to spend more time with you, Okaachan and Tsubame-chan, and this career business isn't helping me any."

"I understand," Kaoru smiled at him. "A singing career is never permanent, ne? You never stay on top forever."

"Being realistic always helps."

"Hai."

"So, what do you plan to do after three years?"

"I've thought about going to university myself, since I'm a year away from finishing high school."

"We can go together."

"Yes," she nodded, staring into his eyes. "That'll be wonderful."

*************************** 

Onna: Almost done. Awww... it'll be hard for me to let go of my precious brainchild...

Kenshin and Kaoru: *sweatdrop*

Onna: I do have plans for a sequel of sorts. Err... maybe sequel is the wrong word. I will be making a fic that ties to this, but I'll leave the details till the next chapter or so... once I figure out how many more chapters I'll end up doing. I'm also considering to post outtakes of this fic, but I'll have to hunt down my comedic side before I make a decision.

Sano: What comedic side? You're usually corny anyway!

Kaoru: SANO!

Onna: Shut up, Rooster! *pounds him to non-existence*


	12. Only Love Lasts Forever...

Onna: More than 100 reviews?!?!?!?!?! *screams in delight*

Kenshin: *jolted awake from peaceful slumber* Oro?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kaoru: *covers ears* Easy with the squeal, Onna-san!

Kenshin: Itai de gozaru...

Onna: Oopsie... ^^;;

Kaoru: Thankfully, Onna-san doesn't own us or _Sekai-bun no Ichi no Boku_ by Miina Tominaga, Yahiko's voice seiyuu. Lyrics and translation available at http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kenshin/rksekai.htm.

Kenshin: My ears...

Onna: I want my fish sticks!

Kaoru: Mou!

***************************

"I have to say it was a pleasure working with you, Kaoru-san," Misao said as she hugged her client. "I'm really going to miss you."

"So will I," Kaoru answered, smiling. "Daijoubu na. You are working with Yahiko with his single, right?"

Misao nodded. "I swear, that school of yours does wonders with voices. He couldn't even carry a tune two years ago!"

"And now he can," Kaoru laughed. "Of course, Kenshin and I taught him."

"Oi, Busu!"

"What did you call me, Yahiko-chan?!"

"CHAN JA NE YO!!!"

Misao slapped him on the head. "You could at least show her some respect. Her last concert with Himura is coming up in a week."

"Fine, fine," 16-year-old Myoujin Yahiko muttered. "As long as she doesn't slobber all over Kenshin..."

Kaoru flushed. "You're the one to talk! The media caught you all over Tsubame red-handed!"

Yahiko promptly turned red, then green, then purple and finally, white. "NANI YO?!"

Misao sighed at patted his shoulder. "You better control your hormones next time, Yahiko-chan."

"CHAN JA NE YO!"

"Oniichan!" Tsubame cried, red-faced. "Yahiko-kun didn't do anything!"

Kenshin had to work on keeping a straight face. "Then what was this all about?"

"A-Ano...! Oniichan...!"

Kenshin threw his head back and laughed, patting her on head. "Maa, imouto, I was only kidding."

Tsubame mock-glared at him. "And I thought you were ready to pound him into a pulp!"

"Can't I play overprotective brother sometimes?"

"ONIICHAN!!!"

Kaoru whirled around, sweat trailing down her cheek. She sang as her male dancers pressed close to her before flinging away as if she had pushed them away. She walked down the hall of the practice area and did a number of poses in time with the music, the girls miming her movements.

The song drew to a close, and Kaoru wiped her face with a cloth. "Okay! I need a break!"

Kenshin held out a water bottle as soon as she reached him. "You're doing great."

"I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed, fanning herself with collar of her pink tank top. "I need some lunch. I'm starving!"

He chuckled. "And here I am with a lunch box from the restaurant down the street."

"Sakura no Tenshi?" Kaoru asked incredulously. "You got me lunch from there?"

"Aa."

"Kenshin, you are a godsend!" she cried as she threw her arms around him for a kiss. "I owe you one."

"Then take me out to dinner before the concert," he kissed her again.

"Moocher."

Fans flocked from all over to watch Kenshin and Kaoru's farewell concert, many teary-eyed at the thought. 

Kenshin and Kaoru sang their songs alternately, every now and then getting into the other's dance routine. They soon finished their respective songs, panting heavily.

"Domo arigatou, minna!" Kaoru said to her microphone, waving at the wild crowd.

"Thank you for the wonderful journey!" Kenshin added, taking Kaoru's hand in his. "Now we will introduce a new singer, who has an amazing amount of talent. Kaoru and I think he's terrific, and I hope you'll think so too."

"Everyone, please welcome Myoujin Yahiko!" Kaoru swept one arm in a grand arc and stepped with Kenshin into the darkness.

A young man with spiky black hair began singing as Tsubame played a few notes on her piano.

_Basu wo orita shunkan mishiranu machinami   
Itsu ka mita you na garasu no biru   
Michi ni mayotte bakari itsu ka mo kurete   
Hayai zawameki ni namida ga deta   
  
Dare mo tayoranai koto ni akogareta   
Da kedo chippoke na kutsu ga ame ni yaburesou   
  
Sekai-bun no ichi no boku wa koko da yo   
Sora wa boku wo mite iru   
Sekai-bun no ichi no yume wa itai yo   
Honto wa kowai keredo   
Donna ni naite mo ii   
Ima shika dekinai tabi ga shitai   
  
Denwa box no naka koin mo nai no ni   
Hanasu-buri shite wa ama-yadori   
Fui ni yasashiku sareta yo "Kaerou" to   
Donna hito mo hajime kara otona ja umarenai   
  
Sekai-bun no ichi no boku ga suki da yo   
Motto sunao de iyou   
Sekai-bun no ichi no deai ga aru yo   
Ano toki ni iezu ni ita   
Arigatou wo itsu demo   
Dare ka ni kaeshite ikite yuku yo   
  
Sekai-bun no ichi no boku wa koko da yo   
Sora wa boku wo mite iru   
Sekai-bun no ichi de okoru dekigoto   
Minna uketomete iku   
Kanashii hi mo aru kedo   
Boku shika dekinai tabi wo shiyou_

The crowd applauded enthusiastically as soon as Yahiko ended the song and gave Tsubame a big hug. He wiped his face with a piece of cloth and faced the crowd. "Are you guys ready for another go with Kenshin and Kaoru?"

The crowd yelled in unison, "YES!"

"Then they're back, with their hit duet 'Natsu no E'!"

The music started again, and Kenshin smiled at her. "This is it."

Kaoru nodded. "Our goodbyes."

The music picked up speed, and they burst through the stage singing and dancing for the last time. Kenshin and Kaoru relished the feel of being on stage, making the most of it.

They both gave all they had into their last performance, and when the song ended, the crowd gave a loud roar of approval, louder than any of the applause they ever received in their years as singers.

*************************** 

Onna: Last chapter coming up next! Okay okay, I'll give you the details. I will be posting the outtakes as a separate fic. AND! For your viewing (reading) pleasure I will release a three-part vidfic series of Kenshin and Kaoru's music videos! 

Kenshin and Kaoru: Oh no...! 

Onna: Hey, I'll be making a lot of people happy! 


	13. A Picture of Summer...

Onna: Not mine not mine not mine! Wish it was though... *feels someone tugging on pant leg* Eh? **Seychella**?! Oh... ermmm... I'll get right back to you... Minna, this is it! The chapter to end all chapters! *sob* It's gonna be hard to let go of my precious...

Kaoru: Get to the point already! *brandishes bokken*

Onna: Eep! Cripes! Fast? I didn't want to leave you guys hanging since I might not be writing fics for the next three days, because I have five assignments due in the next four weeks! *sob*

Hyouzan-sama: And a Math exam in a month...

Onna: Aisuru!!! *hugs Hyouzan-sama* (Okay, so he's physically not with me right now! But a girl can dream, can't she? WAAAAH! I miss my honey!)

Kenshin: Oro?! Onna-dono has a boyfriend?!

Kaoru: Certainly explains how she came up with all those romance scenes...

Hyouzan-sama: *sweatdrops*

Onna: The outtakes and vidfics will probably take a while in coming, and I might not update as fast as I did this. I have to start work by tomorrow!

Hyouzan-sama: Unless you can channel that speed of yours into your homework, then you'll be free to relax for the rest of the term.

Onna: I wish...

***************************

"Oniichan!" Kiriko giggled as she spun around blindfolded. "Oniichan, where are you?"

"Right here!" Kenji called from behind her. "Let's see if you can catch me!"

"Oniichan!"

Shinta laughed as he watched his red-haired son and raven-haired daughter chase each other in the sandbox where Kaoru used to play in, adjusting his camera to take a perfect little picture.

"Anata," Kaoru called to him just as he pressed the button on the camera. "Mou, stop fiddling with your camera and come here."

"Maa," Shinta grinned, sitting down on the blanket beside his wife. "Can I help it if our children make such a perfect image?"

"You never change," Kaoru shook her head. "Still the sweet-talking man I met ten years ago."

"You mean the boy you met 24 years ago."

Kaoru swatted him playfully. "Don't tease. I didn't exactly know you, all I could remember was what you looked like and your name."

"Pity," he pouted playfully. "I never even caught your name. So I stuck to calling you 'Hime-chan' in my head."

"Call me that and you'll have my father turning in his grave," Kaoru growled, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. 

"How's the school coming?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

Kaoru blew her bangs back before rolling her eyes. "You think that after studying music theory for four years in university would prepare me for teaching these kids music, but some could be so hard-headed." She sighed and shook her head. "How's the studio coming?"

"Business has never been better. People have been coming in asking me to take family portraits. Probably that time of the year again."

"You did win first prize for your photograph of this park when you were in college taking up photography, anata. I'm just glad you didn't end up a photojournalist."

Shinta had to wince at that. "I certainly didn't want to be a nosy reporter of sorts."

"Otochan! Okaachan!" Kiriko cried gleefully as she and Kenji came tumbling on the blanket. "I found Oniichan!"

"Aa," Shinta nodded. "Good work, Kiriko-chan. Now, is anyone hungry?"

"Me!" Kenji and Kiriko chorused, the girl immediately snuggling in the crook of Shinta's arm. Kenji, ever the hungry 6-year-old, fell to the picnic basket and started munching on the sandwiches.

"Kenji! You'll choke!" Kaoru admonished their son. "Honestly, I don't know what is it with you and food..."

"Oro..." Kenji murmured through puffed-up cheeks, blue eyes wide.

Shinta had to laugh at that. Kenji had quickly taken to his habit of saying the ever present 'oro'. Kiriko blinked her amethyst eyes at her brother's clueless face, small hands reaching for a sandwich of her own.

"Anata...! Where did he...?"

"Maa, he must have heard me say the words so many times it's second nature to him now."

"Mou, Shinta no baka..." Kaoru giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder while their children ate and chattered away.

It was a perfect picture. A picture of a very happy family.

A picture of summer.

*************************** 

Onna: Waaah! It's done! I wish to thank my reviewers, and I won't mention their names since I have to rummage through my school stuff right now to prepare for my assignments! So, quickly, I'll just say thank you so much! I promise I will get the vidfics and outtakes posted soon, vidfics coming first. I do have an idea for a couple of the videos already, so it might just be a matter of days before I post it. You guys will know, just don't threaten me! *sob* Kiriko was the creation of Sekihara Tae, who made her Kenshin and Kaoru's daughter. I'm just borrowing! 

Kenshin: Does this mean a bit of a break? 

Onna: Yes. Now get going before you distract me from my homework! 

Kaoru: We're gone! 


End file.
